Cave In
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Kaitou Kid and Shinichi are trapped in a cave together because of a Cave In and they just waiting to be recuse from the police of all people. Kaitou Kid just wants to annoy and talk just Shinichi does not. (Female Shinichi) Pervy Kaito


It was his worst nightmare yet there was a Heist being held in a cave and this cave was surrounded by fish in the outside and the inside of it because of the waterfalls and pond. Let's just say there was a lot of water and he really did not want it to here and he just wanted this Heist to over as soon as possible because this was the most terrifying one yet.

Why did it have to be those _finny things_? !

* * *

She was currently being dragged to a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist by you guessed it Suzuki Sonoko who had just broken up with her long time and first love her boyfriend Makoto. And to get over broken heart she wanted a new man a man much better, she wanted _Kaitou Kid._ And because Shinichi was a Detective she was to catch him and because she was Sonoko`s friend she was to give him to her.

'Now thinking about it that would be worse than a prison sentence and one that you could never escape once she got her claws into and would be impossible to escape and would be the ultimate change' she thought smiling and laughing in her head.

She was also there babysitting the 'Junior Detective League' who had invited themselves and tried to sneak in the back of the limo into the trunk of it. But she knew then well and all of their tricks so it was easy to predict what was going to happen next. And after the crying and begging and more sneaking around Sonoko shouted and gave up they said that they could help and she liked the idea of this and she was going to take them to all the Heists from their and she did not like the idea of this.

But what was worse Ran was stuck in traffic with Kogoro. He had a hangover and like always it was the reason they were late and so Shinichi was the one tasked with the babysitting duties. She had been avoiding them lately ever since she was turned back into Kudo Shinichi and she was no longer that little child they once knew and she was hoping to keep it that way. She did not want them to figure it out because they always came up with the most peculiar ideas and they might actually come to this conclusion somehow and she was hoping at all costs to avoid it. Because if adults and teens could think of it against all old and suspect her then they would certainly think of it and would not stop until they got answers and they would probably find out the truth.

And Haibara still as a child just said " pass " walked away leaving her with them with an evil grin on her face like she always did. And Haibara just for some reason wanted to 'leave her with her precious thief' and she had no idea what the hell she was talking about and this seemed to annoy Haibara more than ever. And she still had no idea why.

And what was worse she always got away with it and she acted so 'innocent' like she did nothing wrong as if she had never done a thing wrong in her and she actually got away with this act.

* * *

She entered the cave with the two boys happily following her and smiling at her constantly she had just gotten rid of them having a crush on her and they now had transferred it back to the original her. And now it was even worse because they were shyer and Ayumi was a lot more jealous and she was hated her and Sonoko was loving every moment of this.

" Uncle she is here...and so are the brats! " said Sonoko dragging Shinichi along.

She was met with the face of Jirochiki Suzuki who was looking at her as she was a prized to be one as if she was the _KID Killer_ and well she was but he did not know that. And she wanted to keep it that way because of he did then it would never be the end of it, never and that would be a nightmare.

" So, you are the one that trained the _KID Killer_ " said Jirochiki.

" Is that what Sonoko told you " said Shinichi innocently then glaring at Sonoko.

Sonoko just smiled at her.

" Come on Shinichi you are the one that taught her everything she knows and I know so much stories that I can tell him... So much " said Sonoko slyly.

" Fine then " muttered Shinichi.

* * *

She was now currently being blackmailed by Sonoko to do her old job because she knew her secret because of Hattori getting drunk for the first time and he talked to his own reflection in the mirror. Thinking that he was alone but all their friends were listening and that is how they all found out her secret and she still had not forgiven him yet because she had not been forgiven yet so she was making him pay.

She was pushed closer to the hyperactive manic that she was already in the clutches off and being dragged away/walked with on telling his current plan and everything to do with his security. And within fifteen minutes and a screaming Nakamori she was in the front line of the battle that was Suzuki Jirochiki V _Kaitou Kid_ with 'The Junior Detective League' by her side like it used to be. It was rather Deja vu but this time she was feeling more nervous than ever because _Kaitou Kid_ did not like Kudo Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid_ did not know that she really was Edowaga Christie and she planned on keeping that way and when Edowaga Christie disappeared into thin air he blamed her and demanded the truth about where she was. And she refused to give him the answers that he wanted to much and she just told him that she was witness protection and he blamed her for this and he hated her from that day on.

And she only went to three of his Heists and he did not look her in the eye and did his best to just ignore her as if she did not exist but Shinichi being herself she was too good and let the excitement get to her head. And she forgot about everything that was happening and that had happened and _Kaitou Kid_ was not happy about the soccer balls and everything that had reminded him of his Tantei-Kun and the fact that he was nearly caught all three times in the same way that Edowaga Christie would have done it.

And on third one he had finally lost it and he was angry with her and she had never seen him like that or never been afraid of him. He tried to apologize but she just did not listen and he even sent her flowers and a notice to his next Heist but she knew it was just best that she not goes it would be for the best for both of them. He had shot at her with his Card gun and three cards had successfully hit her in his blind rage they were just scratches really but one was a nasty cut and had to be stitched and left a scratches and bruises. But she did not tell anyone of this.

* * *

He saw her...well he had actually heard her name being yelled first and he smiled she had finally forgive him and he had forgiven her from keeping such a big secret.

He was ashamed of himself and his previous behaviour but he was convinced more than ever that Christie and Shinichi were one and the same. And he was just too stupid to see it in the start and she hid it well too well from everyone. But him being a master of disguise could not even see through a simple disguise, see through a pair of glasses. It was so simple and no one could really see through it was just so hilarious but what he could not believe was that the girl was an exact mini version of him and he did not even see it.

And he had found out because of that loud mouth Hattori and because Shinichi tends to talk in her sleep and when you ask her question she sometimes answers them. And he may or may be doing this a lot lately just so he could find out a couple of things that he did not know about.

It was impossible for a Teenager to become a child then turn back into a Teenager well this would be to the average person. But he was not an average persona and he did believe in the impossible and she was definitely the impossible.

* * *

She was dragged by the three small children who she swore were getting bigger every single time that she saw them and unsurprisingly Genta was gaining more weight.

They had already replaced 'her' with herself in no time and it was as if they knew her secret and if they did it would definitely be Hattori`s fault. And she was going to kill him the next time that she saw him.

They had now started dragging her and she was front line and centre of the whole action and she was exactly where she did not want to be in the middle of it. She really did not want to be here of any places because she did not want to face him again. But could there be a way that she could catch him without him ever having to see him and looking at the small children beside her maybe there was a way. And she would never have to see him or talk to him ever again and the children could get all the credit that they wanted she just had to find out what his plan would be.

She thought she saw something a wire or even someone looking at her she was not sure which one it was.

" Hey could you guys do some research to see if you see anything or anyone odd, something that sticks out even if it just feels weird take notes of it " said Shinichi.

" Right! " the three of them said in unison.

She studied the Diamond that was on the pillar that was being heavily guarded and was in the middle of a small running water on a rock and she began to wonder how he could get it.

Looking at the guards and their very red cheeks not a single one of them were fakes and were all the real ones. So, he was not one of them and watching now that their cheeks were getting pinched again and by the looks of it this would happen all the time and there would be no way that he would disguise as one of them. So, what else could it be? Maybe the person that was doing the checks or he was in the audience she was not entirely sure of who it could be.

And when the 'Junior Detective League' came back they were happy and excited she looked through their notes and she had a few theories of what he could be doing and she was sure of the disguise he was currently using. But looking at the notes she was not sure not entirely but she read the notes and they were going on about men in black and the children were afraid of them.

" Hey I think I have a plan to help you catch him a here is what you need to do " said Shinichi.

And she whispered her plan to them and what they could do to help and just maybe catch _Kaitou Kid_ or at least stop him leaving with the Diamond in his crumby hands.

They all nodded with excitement written all over their faces.

" I just need to check up on something but and I will be right back. Just stay with Sonoko and you will be able to get much closer to the Diamond and to the thief " said Shinichi.

" Right! " They all said unison.

They scattered putting her plan together a way that could at least slow down _Kaitou Kid_ and annoy him a lot.

* * *

But she was going to see who these men in black were up to and who they really were and if they just regular guys or if they were who she thought they might be. They were still some on the loose and they might just be after her for revenge for the taken down of the _Organisation._ Or after the Diamond because they were desperate for cash or she was just being paranoid but she could definitely feel that someone was watching her.

She started to make her way through to the back of the Cave when she started to hear cheering and she could smell smoke which meant that _Kaitou Kid_ but have appeared. But she had more important things to deal with than catching the stupid thief because if there really was _one of them_ here then it would be a bloody nightmare and she would have to deal with it.

She him he was wearing a hat and had a really bad moustache that she was just about to laugh at and when she saw into his eyes, she could see that he was a cold-blooded killer and he was here to kill. His twisted grin and that look on his face she could just feel her skin crawl as if she was going to be sick.

But she was not scared of him, well not much as she would be of _Gin or Vermouth_ this man was just like a common thug but she could see psychopath written all over his face. This guy was unpredictable and she had no idea what he had planned but she could tell that it was something terrible.

She stepped in closer as she saw more men dressed in black approach as they were carrying things in suitcases and they were planning something but she had no idea what it was.

And she took the wrong step making her stupidly fall forward and ran at the same time and when she did stop she was in the middle, front line a centre of all of them. And she could see what they were planning and she did not like it one bit.

They were planning on blowing up the cave and a had a hundred of guns just waiting to be used and she stood there shocked not knowing what to do.

* * *

" Detectives! " said an annoyed voice.

She twirled round quickly and she was hit on the back of the head with the barrel of a gun and she started to black out and she was unconscious.

* * *

" Hee Hee " he laughed as he made his way to the bottom of the cave were the secret entrance was that he could escape through.

 **BANG**

He was shocked but he was just able to dodge the bullet just on time and he stood still looking around to see who it was. And he watched as they all started to come out of the shadows and surround him with guns, he was trapped and there was no way out. And he was staring at _Snake_ who for some reason was not holding a gun but a remote in his hands instead.

" You are trapped _KID_ or should I say Toichi " said _Snake._

He held his Poker Face and he did not say a single word.

 **FLASH**

He dropped a flash bomb then a sleeping bomb knocking most of them out and when the smoke was gone. There was _Snake_ grinning with the remote still in his hands as if it was supposed to mean something.

* * *

" _KID_ you have two option come work for us again or die right here and now " said _Snake._

" I pick option three and just look to the future of defeating you " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Snake_ just laughed at him.

" You will at least give me the Diamond or you will be responsible for another death and I know how you do not like that " said _Snake._

" Or what are you going to do bore me to death " said _Kaitou Kid._

A phone was thrown at him by one of the other members that they were standing around ready to kill him. He looked at it and he was horrified to what he was seeing. It was Shinichi and she was unconscious and she was bleeding from the head. But worse of all a bomb was attached to her chest and there was a timer less than five minutes until it would explode. And _Snake_ was holding the remote that would or would kill her and he was going to have to do as he said.

" Tantei-Kun! " is all he could say.

" So, the daring Detective has caught your attention " said _Snake_ vindictively.

He just looked up from the phone angrily and just glared at him as he stuck the phone in his pocket.

" Now just hand me the Diamond and I will hand you the remote " said _Snake._

" Then what ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Then it will be done " said _Snake._

" You mean you will just kill me and the Detective Girl " said _Kaitou Kid._

" She deserves to die after putting my _brothers_ in jail. But the question is being willing to risk her life and just escape because that will just mean that she will have to die as your punishment an arrogance. Is that Diamond worth more than her life to you because if it then you will have her blood on your hands " said _Snake._

* * *

He stalked over angrily and just placed the Diamond in his hand and taking the remote with the other and then cautiously backed away.

" Of course, you still have to consider the timer a she has about less than two minutes left and counting before the whole place caves in and she becomes an art piece of these walls for all time to come " said _Snake._

He laughed and they walked away laughing at him.

" TANTEI-KUN! " he screamed.

And he took the phone out of his pocket and she was gone and he was now angry.

" Where is she? " he demanded as ran to _Snake_ and showed him the phone.

 _Snake_ just looked at it while the others pointed guns at _Kaitou Kid._

" That little Bitch! " said _Snake_ gripping onto the phone and throwing it straight back to the thief.

He smiled when he realized what this meant.

" Well if that is the case I guess you will not be needing this after all " said _Kaitou Kid_ holding the Diamond in his hand.

" Bastards all of you " said _Snake._

* * *

She was able to defuse the bomb on time it had three minutes left and things were starting to get blurry again. She knew that she definitely had a concussion and the blood was still coming from her head which meant that it was just going to get worse. She checked her pockets and her phone and everything that she could use to contact someone or anyone was gone. But she still had her old Detective badge with her and she was pretty sure that she told them that she needed for them to escape. Get to Megure for help and that they would need the bomb squad and...She was not sure what she told them her memories and everything was just starting to slip.

" TANTEI-KUN ! " said a voice and it was starting to make her focus and pay attention to what was going on. She was now able to see again clearly but the pain was still like a pulse to her head and it was just getting worse by the second. But she chuckles darkly she had felt far more worse pain than that and this was nothing compared to that but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt like hell.

She almost collapsed to the ground when a pair of white hands were able to catch her just before she hit the ground and her head.

* * *

" Tantei-Kun " he said softly as he rubbed her wound and smiled lovingly at her.

She just breathed heavily as he scooped her up into his arms.

" I am sorry " he said feeling guilty.

 _Snake_ and his cronies had escaped when they heard the police coming and they were gone like smoke like they always were.

She was now unconscious and lying in his arms there was not enough time he quickly took care of the head wound by giving her stitches and using bandages to wrap the wound the best that he could. And then he would hand her over to her friends or the police that he could trust.

He saw a light and then he saw her eyes start to flicker which meant that she was starting to wake up and he held her close hopeful as she started to squirm in his hands and move about it. He was now hugging her and smiling at her as she woke up in his arms and he moved about again and hit accidentally on the head with her head.

* * *

" OUCH " he said clutching onto his head.

" _KID_? " she said startled and started to move away.

" Ouch ! " she said gripping onto her head.

She looked confused.

"W-what is going on what is happening ? " she said.

" Tantei-Kun now try to calm down and remember you are hurt so you do not want to go and get more hurt, do you ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

'And alerting the police and others to our location' he thought.

She shook her head as she started to remember.

" That's it " he said comforting her as she dropped to the ground as he could see that she was getting a flash of memories.

She backed off from him.

" Tantei-Kun " he said sadly.

But she started to dig into his pockets and she took out the phone that was given to him and he was more confused than ever to what was happening and what was going through her mind right now. Or was it possible that she just might be brain damaged from the hit.

" Tantei-Kun what are you doing with that ? " said _Kaitou Kid_ confused.

" I remember I think...them telling me about a backup plan and to put it straight there is a bomb in this phone " said Shinichi.

" WHAT! " he said panicking as he tried to take the phone back off her.

" Get you thieving hands off it so I can deactivate it already " said a bored sounding Shinichi.

He just nodded and backed off as he watched her to her work.

But then he saw the panic on her face.

" Ten seconds...not enough time " she said.

* * *

He quickly grabbed the phone from her hands and threw it into the air without thinking or realizing where they were.

" IDIOT! " she screamed.

 **BANG**

He grabbed her quickly and shielded the both of them as best as he could his glider was still on his back so it was an excellent shield to have and he was using it to protect the both of them as best he could.

" Let me go " said Shinichi.

" Hell is reigning on us and you just want me to let you go " said _Kaitou Kid_ annoyed.

" I know that you have been following me around and I want to know why ? " said Shinichi.

Rocks were starting to fall crash landing all around them.

" You are asking me this now, you do know it is not the best time! " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I disagree " said Shinichi slightly moving.

" Fine then ...I found something about you and I wanted to know if it was true " said _Kaitou Kid._

She flinched panicking and he smile at her.

" Oh, come on Tantei-Kun I know you are good at keep secrets BUT-..." he said.

* * *

 **CRASH**

The cave started to cave in more and more and glider was now broken and he took it off and the two of them were now separated. Both at separate ends of the cave and staring at each other as they took shelter underneath the catacombs.

 **BANG**

One more rock fell to the ground and it was finished and as the dust cleared and she walked forward to see what was happening and she moved forward.

" Tantei-Kun! " said a panicked _Kaitou Kid._

Startled a little she looked back and tripped over a small.

" AH! " she screamed as she slipped.

She realized that she was falling down a hole and she tried to grab onto whatever she could to save herself.

* * *

" Gotcha! " said _Kaitou Kid_ taking her hand.

There was no way in hell that he was going to let another person slip through his fingers and die. Not again. He could not let it happen as he remembered the last time it did and it left a boy sad and orphaned without his father. There was just no way he was going to let her die and even if she did fall he was not going to let her go, he would not.

" LOOK OUT! " said Shinichi.

He looked up to his horror to see the cave was now erupting one more time and it was going to fall in on them and the only way out was to let her go and he could escape. Pulling her up would take time and energy and he did not have time. And the only other way and the only other real way he was down the hole and they both did not know what was down there.

He gulped involuntarily.

" Let me go as you can save yourself " said Shinichi pulling away from him.

" NO, I WILL NOT " he said.

She was surprised.

He saw a rock that was going to crush them and he jumped down the hole holding onto her without thinking and falling into the darkness.

* * *

***** They both coughed *****

He was still holding onto her refusing to let go.

" Let me go..." said Shinichi.

" NO! I will not until you are safe and..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" You are crushing my wrist and I need to use the light on my watch so we can see where we are " said Shinichi.

" Oh! " he said letting her go and moving his hand so that he could hold onto her shoulder instead.

But he grabbed something that he should not have and he backed away knowing that she would not be happy with him and he was blushing. And he was now scared of her as he could hear her teeth gritting and her breath puffing in anger at the same time.

But the light was switched on and was shining right in his face.

" Ok Tantei-Kun now shine it somewhere else so we can get out of this water and out off her I am starting to get cold now " said _Kaitou Kid._

Yes, what turned out to be down the hole was a hidden cave and right now they were doing their best to stay afloat in the water.

" Huh! " said Shinichi tirelessly clutching onto her head.

" Are you alright? " said Kaito swimming over to her checking her head.

" I am...tired ...exhausted! " said Shinichi falling asleep again.

" Let me help you " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi.

She just pointed to the direction where they could go and he nodded as he swam taking her with him.

* * *

" GAH! " he screamed.

She opened her eyes fully in shock to see _Kaitou Kid_ wrestling a fish and by the looks of it the fish was winning and more were around them just watching.

"...? " said Shinichi as she just stared at him.

She saw that he was about to sink in what looked an extreme fear of fish as they were starting to surround him.

She sighed in amusement, boredom and slight confusion.

Even with her lack of energy and she could swear that her arm was broken she ducked into the waters and grabbed with thief that was about to drown in fear because he would not stop screaming and the water was just going in and in. She grabbed him with one arm and it was hurting like hell so she had to use two of them as she grabbed him and swam forward and made it to the ground. She was able to pull herself and him up just on time.

She started to cough from exhaustion.

" Fool! " said Shinichi not looking him in the eye.

She was dripping wet and he saw the grin on her face she knew his secret and he was not happy about it.

* * *

He saw that she was rubbing her arm and that she looked like she was in pain.

And she then passed out from exhaustion and she fell into him.

" I was the one that was supposed to be doing the rescuing not the other way around " he said as he smiled looking at her.

" I am never going to live this down, am I? " said Kaito.

* * *

The fire was now burning and he was now dry thanks to an old trick and he did have some spare dry clothes left over.

And Shinichi was soaking wet and her clothes were sticking to her.

Even with her lying right beside the fire drying off would still take some time and he did not want her to get a colder getting even sicker than she already was.

Her arm was already broken from the shoulder to the elbow and she did have a concussion which already caused her to pass out and sleeping right now was not the best idea for her but she really needed it to her energy back.

So, he was left with the fact that he would have to change her clothes and because her clothes were wet...It would take him some time and he could not do it like he usually could and he remembered the last time he changed a female clothing and what was worse she was also a Detective it did not end well. But to be fair he did think that she was a boy and she was in the boy's toilets and others also thought she was a boy and no could be sure when they met her and she even agreed with this when people were confused when they met her.

He blushed and half closed his eyes shielding them with his hands as he started to pull her shirt up and it was really sticking to her skin. And he was shocked when he saw the bullet wounds that were already healed and left silver shining scars he saw at least a dozen on them. And he turned white as he looked at each and every one of them and he was able to take her shirt off with one hand. And without thinking his fingers started to circle one of the scars the one that looked like that it just missed her heart.

And then she opened her eyes.

He flushed instantly realizing what he was doing and how inappropriate it must look.

* * *

" _KID!_ " she said madly as she sat up and she then covered her chest and blushed in anger at him.

" Here! " he said handing her some clothes.

" I thought you would need a change of clothes...and..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" And what you thought it would be best if you changed me yourself...PERVERT! " screamed Shinichi.

" You would not wake up and..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" There is even bra and knickers here and they are my size. THEY ARE MY SIZE " screamed Shinichi.

" Now, now Tantei-Kun " said _Kaitou Kid_ panicking and trying to calm her down.

She was sighing in anger.

* * *

" I will use my cape to make a changing room for you and you can get changed and I swear on my honour that I will not peek or do anything like that I swear as a gentleman and a thief. As a gentleman thief ..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" Just do it already and I refuse to wear the underwear " said Shinichi.

" Fair enough " he muttered.

But she overheard him and scowled at him.

He blushed as he quickly made the changing room for her.

And she walked into it locking her eyes on him making sure that he would not peak and as if she could not trust him. So, show her that she could trust him, he backed away to and just kept doing but he made sure that he would not go in the water again. He was not ready for that and she looked like she did not want to rescue him again and he really did not want to embarrass himself again.

But his jaw dropped all he could see was a shadow in the white sheet and she was getting change and ...his mind was blown way. He could not look away.

* * *

And she came out and gave him a puzzled expression.

He just blushed at her.

And she raises her eyebrow.

" So, have you got any idea of how we can get out of here ? " asked Shinichi.

" Eh ? " he said. She just frowned at him.

" I did not have the time to look around much but I don't think there is another way out. Sorry but I had to take care of you first " said _Kaitou Kid._

She looked around and thought for a second.

* * *

She knelt on the ground going through her jeans pockets and found her old Detective Badge and she tried to use it.

" Hello ? " said Shinichi.

She was hoping that someone would answer but all they hear was static.

" Dammit " said Shinichi.

" Hello Shinichi ? " said three voices.

She smiled happy.

" Yes, it is me " said Shinichi.

" You are alive and not a ghost! " said Ayumi.

She just laughed.

" Yes, I am alive and trapped under ground in a cave it seems the stream of water goes way so I am probably about south west of the cave " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Shinichi is KID _-Sama_ with you because he has disappeared and..." said a panicked Sonoko.

" Oh, I am perfectly fine thanks for asking " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" You already told the brats so answer my question already " said Sonoko.

She looked over to the thief unsure of what she was going to say or do.

He just put his hand out and smiled.

" Unfortunately, if Nakamori wants to catch me, first he will have to rescue me ironically " said _Kaitou Kid._

"...? " said Sonoko.

" Hello are you still there ? " said Shinichi.

" KUDO! You better take care of him and you better keep your hands off him " said Sonoko threateningly.

Shinichi just choked.

" I will take perfectly care of her because she is hurt and needs medical attention as soon as you can but for right now she is fine " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Ok! " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just huffed.

" The battery might run out soon so it would be just best to use it when necessary " said Shinichi.

" Hey don't hang up on me " said Sonoko.

But she just put it on mute.

She just sighed as she sat on the ground.

* * *

" Let me have a look at your arm it needs wrapped up in a fresh bandage and I can make a sling for you " said _Kaitou Kid._

She stared at him neutrally not saying a word.

" I am not going to hurt you or do anything bad I swear! " he said _Kaitou Kid._

She did not say anything but her eyes showed that it was alright and he started to take care of the bones and give it a proper look this time.

" Ouch " said Shinichi.

" Sorry " he said.

" It`s ok " said Shinichi.

" So ? " said Kaito.

" Are you trying to make small talk because I am perfectly fine in us not talking to each other and..." said Shinichi.

" Tell me how did you get those scars ? " said Kaito.

" What scars ? " said Shinichi innocently.

" The bullet wounds on your stomach and chest they are a lot of them and..." said Kaito.

" Sounds like you know exactly how I got them and they are in a place that you should not be looking or have seen them " said Shinichi.

He blushed.

* * *

" That is not what I...meant and you that...And I know that you are Tantei-Kun " said _Kaitou Kid._

She froze in shock and freeze.

" I know Tantei-Kun...Tantei-Kun I know that you are and were a little girl that went by the name Edowaga Christie I just don't know why ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

She tried to pull her arm away.

" I am almost finished, you will just make things worse if you pull back now and I will need to start all over again " said _Kaitou Kid._

She just blinked and did not move a muscle.

" How ? " said Shinichi.

" Slip ups and you talk in your sleep " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Hattori, he is going to be the death of me! " said a mad Shinichi.

She just smiled and chuckled.

And then her face froze.

" What ? " he said.

" You were in my room while I was sleeping! " said Shinichi.

" There all done " he said patting her knee.

* * *

He was completely avoiding the not so question it was rhetorical and there was no way that he was going to say a single word.

" I am bored " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I going to for a nap for a while then I will see if there is anything under the water that might help " said Shinichi.

" You are injured and you are not supposed to sleep when you have a concussion " said _Kaitou Kid_ protesting.

" Fine how about you go in the water to see if there is anything that can help us instead of waiting or hoping " said Shinichi.

He gulped as he looked at the water.

" That's what I thought... So how about you go for a nap because you will need rest and I will see if there is anything of use in the water while you sleep and you will be alone with your disguise intact so...then " said Shinichi.

He was now yawning he just realize how tired he really was.

" Fine then " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And your clothes are almost dry anyway " said _Kaitou Kid_ teasing.

She just frowned at him.

And he just lied on the ground beside the fire tipping his hat hiding his face and so that it would be dark and he could not see.

" Stupid thief! " said Shinichi as she jumped in the water.

* * *

Hours later.

He woke up to the smell of fire and something frying, and it smelled delicious.

He sat up a just blinked.

" _Fish?_ " he said in a shaken voice.

" Correct " said Shinichi.

" _Why?_ " he said in the same shaken voice.

" Simple really I am hungry and it is not like there is a wide range of food to pick from and we will be waiting for a while until they dig us the hell out of here " said Shinichi.

She just ate the fish.

" Do you want some or are you just going to cower in a corner and starve to death? Since we will be here for maybe two days minimum " said Shinichi.

" Hey! ...Wait? ...You just said " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Yes, I made contact with the others when I was in the water using Morse Code and they will be able to drill their way in and rescue us but it is going to take some time because of the cave in and they don't want to put us in more danger. well me really and Nakamori does not want you too damaged or end up dead because that way he cannot arrest you " said Shinichi.

" You are so impossible to deal with " said _Kaitou Kid._

He poked at the fish that was on the rock.

" Just eat it already " said Shinichi.

He picked it up as his stomach rumbled he was hungry and he felt like he was going to faint if he did not have something to eat and this was unfortunately the only thing that they could eat.

" Yuck! " he said spitting out some of the fish.

She just frowned at him.

* * *

" Ichthyophobia a fear that I thought you would never have and then again you never go in the water and you barely even touched that Turtle " said Shinichi mockingly.

In anger, he just ate the fish in one go.

" Can't we just call a truce or whatever and just get along for the time being " said _Kaitou Kid._

She just smiled and closed her eyes.

" I am getting tired you can keep watch now " said Shinichi as she lied on the ground in a ball.

He pouted she did not even ask his question.

But she was kind enough to make him something to eat and even if it was something that he was deathly afraid of and was the same thing that she had rescued from him. And was teasing him about but really did not mind because if she was teasing him then she was speaking to him and he wanted to talk to her.

And he sighed as he realized how pathetic he sounded and it just made him sound like he was whipped or something a she had barely done a thing to do it.

He looked at the fire and it was bigger and more efficient than when he made it. He had many skills but thing like camping and _fishing_ were not on the list of his skills because he did not much like the outdoors and like staying in as much as possible.

He sighed he was bored and he had nothing to do because Shinichi was asleep and there was nothing else to do.

So, he just started to play with a deck of cards.

* * *

 _Shiver_

Shinichi started shiver in coldness.

He walked over to her and put the cape on her a cover her with it so that she would be warm and safe.

She stopped shivering and he smiled as he picked her up and put her closer to the fire so that she would be warm.

" Shin-Chan you need to stay warm " said Kaito as he did the best he could to tuck her in.

She shook tirelessly in her sleep and he watched as she was having a nightmare and a bad one from the looks of it. And he had seen her have these before but the one that she was currently having was way worse she looked like she was having a panic attack or something much worse.

" Shin-Chan "

" Shin-Chan "

He was saying softly trying to get her to wake up.

* * *

" _G-get away from me you Bastard_ " said Shinichi.

" Tantei-Kun? " said Kaito confused.

" _You Killed him!_ " said Shinichi.

" Tantei-Kun you are just having a nightmare none of it is real you are safe " he said and then looked around then and shook his head.

She was now crying in her sleep.

" _Hakas_ NO ! please don't be dead...please...It is all my fault ..." said Shinichi.

He started to shake her awake now.

" SHINICHI PLEASE JUST WAKE UP " said Kaito shaking her again.

She started to open her eyes much to his relief.

" What? " said Shinichi confused.

" You were having a nightmare and by the looks of it a really bad one " said Kaito.

She sat up closing her eyes and scratching at her forehead.

* * *

" Let me have a look at your head, I want to have a proper look at where you were bleeding to see if you will be alright " said Kaito.

" I am fine, feeling much better " said Shinichi.

" I don't care how you feel for all I know your brain is filled with blood all floating around up there and that is not a good place for so much blood " said Kaito.

She was about to protest but he was already on his feet and looking through her hair and looking at the wound.

" OUCH! You bastard " said Shinichi.

" Looks like you are right... I hope " he said.

He fiddled around playing with her hair and then he froze when he saw another scar.

" Tantei-Kun just how many scars do you have on your body and why are they so bad because..." said Kaito.

" Enough of the questions a playing around. Play time is over " said Shinichi.

He just stared at her angrily.

* * *

" _Snake_ what do you know about him because he seems to know who you are? " said _Kaitou Kid._

She just looked confused.

" _Snake_? " said Shinichi.

" You the guy that tried to blow us up and the guy that we now trapped down here because of. The guy dressed all in Black I think you are familiar with people like that " said _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID_ until today I have never even heard of _Snake_ and if you are being chased by these men in black you should have told someone " said Shinichi.

" I am. I am telling you and I want you to tell me what happened or is happening with you because clearly something already has " said _Kaitou Kid._

" T-there is not much to tell you because it is over and it has been dealt with so there is nothing that I need to tell you and I do not need to explain myself to you " said Shinichi.

He pouted.

" Well we are stuck down here and there is nothing else to do and I get bored easily and you will tell me eventually because like I said there is nothing else to do and you are alone and things just might get messy and pink " said _Kaitou Kid._

She glared at him.

" And it just might start to reign fish " said Shinichi.

" GAH! " he screamed as she held a fish right in front of him.

She just smiled as he hid in a corner and she put the fish back in the water.

" You are evil! " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And you started it " said Shinichi.

" So!? " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

She just rolled her eyes back.

" I need to use the bathroom " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Eh ? " said Shinichi.

" I need to pee Tantei-Kun so...do not look I am begging you " said _Kaitou Kid._

She just started to bang her head against the cave wall.

" Please just kill me now! " said Shinichi.

And he disappeared out of her sights and she just continued to bang her head against the wall while covering her ears.

" Don't damage your head after all my hard work " said _Kaitou Kid_ touching her shoulder.

She flinched and backed away.

" What ? " he said.

She just flushed.

" What ? " he said.

" Just please...please tell me that you washed your hands " said Shinichi.

" Yes " he said.

She breathed in relieved touching her shoulder and smelling it to make sure he was telling the truth.

While he just frowned.

" I am appalled you would think that I would not " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Bored! " said Shinichi.

" Hey " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Still bored " said Shinichi.

" And my company is not enough " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Even more bored " said Shinichi.

* * *

" How about a game of truth or dare then? " said _Kaitou Kid._

"...? " said Shinichi raising her eyebrow.

" Thought that would catch your attention " said _Kaitou Kid._

She just sighed.

" I will go first, so Tantei-Kun truth or dare ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

She just growled at him.

" Fine...I pick truth " said Kaito.

" How old are you ? " said Shinichi.

He paused.

" Same age as you but you are slightly older than me just slightly but " said Kaito.

She stared at him whenever she could trust him or not.

* * *

" It is your turn now " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Dare " said Shinichi.

He frowned it was not what he wanted her to pick.

" I dare you to...kiss me on the cheek " said _Kaitou Kid._

" WHAT ? " she said loudly and it almost echoed.

" You heard me " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Bastard! " she said twitching her eye.

" Hey if you do not then...you have to wear dresses for a week as your defeat " said _Kaitou Kid._

But the thought of her in some dresses for a week or a kiss on the cheek that was a hard one to decide from now that he was thinking about.

" So, which is Tantei-Kun kiss or dress ? " said _Kaitou Kid_ teasing.

His grin grew wider by the second.

" I have a dress with me that would fit you perfectly if you want to start now " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You carry around a dress that would fit me _KID_ that is just beyond creepy " said Shinichi.

His face froze.

And she quickly kissed him on the cheek and he blushed smiling touching his cheek as Shinichi rubbed her tongue trying to get all of the germs off.

" Hey I do not have cooties or anything like that " he said sulking and leaning back.

* * *

" Truth or Dare ? " said Shinichi.

He pouted.

" Dare " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I dare to...let me think...use your real voice for the rest of well at least time game " said Shinichi.

He opened his mouth to speak and the closed it again.

* * *

" Truth or Dare ? " said Kaito.

She raised her eyebrow at his real voice.

" Dare " said Shinichi.

He pouted he was really getting fed up of just picking that.

" I dare you to only pick truth for at least three rounds " said Kaito.

" Hey! " said Shinichi.

He dangled a pink frilly dress in front of her.

* * *

" Truth or Dare? " said Shinichi.

" Truth " said Kaito.

" How long is this game going to last? " said Shinichi.

" Until I find out everything that I need to know that you are not telling or I will find another and you will not like it " said Kaito.

She glared at him.

" How did you get shrunk or to be Tantei-kun/Edowaga Christie? " said Kaito.

She did not answer his question, instead she just picked up the dress while cursing at him and she made sure he was not looking and got changed into it.

" You look beautiful in that dress and I have shoes to go matching with it if you would like " he said smiling while staring at her boobs.

She just crossed her arms angrily but this just made it much worse when blushed and she just stuck back on her shirt over the dress.

* * *

" Truth or Dare ? " said Shinichi.

" Truth " said Kaito.

" Why do you steal and then return it instead of just keeping it ? " said Shinichi.

" What is my forfeit ? " said Kaito.

" Play with the fishes under the water " said Shinichi.

" You are evil " said Kaito.

" I am the one stuck wearing a dress now and for a week " said Shinichi.

" And you are cute while wearing it and you really need to be more of girl and less of a boy " said Kaito.

" And I could say the same except be more of a boy than a girl " said Shinichi.

" I...am searching for certain jewel or diamond that I need to destroy so no one else can get their hands on it and to get revenge or justice or both... I have still yet to decide which one it is " said Kaito.

She was shocked and her mouth hang open.

" Let me close that for you " said Kaito.

* * *

" Why will you not tell me or anything the truth about everything to do with you being Edowaga Christie? " said Kaito.

" I promised that I would not and I will not tell anyone because I promised that I would tell anyone the truth? " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan! " said Kaito.

* * *

" Truth or Dare ? " said Shinichi.

" Dare " said Kaito.

" Take off your monocle " said Shinichi.

" So, you are willing to go that far to be your secrets from me " said Kaito.

She kept her Poker Face still

He took off his monocle and handed it to her but he just replaced it with another one.

She pouted.

And he smiled.

He rubbed her stomach.

* * *

" What is the story behind you getting all those bullets wounds and scars ? " said Kaito.

She flinched.

And then froze.

" I tried to save someone shield them but they still died because they ended up protecting me instead of me helping them and I was just lucky to make it they were not " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan! " he said sadly trying to hug her to comfort her.

" Truth or Dare ? " said Shinichi.

" Truth " said Kaito.

" Why did you look for Edowga Christie when she or I told you she was going and that she would never come back because she did not want to ? " said Shinichi.

" Simple Tantei-Kun I missed you and could not see my life without you in it and I consider you a friend and you are my favourite Detective of all time " said Kaito.

Her eye widened in surprise.

* * *

" Truth or Dare ? " said Kaito.

" Dare I suppose! " said Shinichi.

" I dare you to close your eyes and wait for my surprise to be over and if you open your eyes then you just have to stay still until it over " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi as she raised her eyebrow.

" If you do not I will enter you in a beauty pageant and make sure the Suzuki girl keeps you there and you might even win " said Kaito.

" You bastard, you wouldn't! said Shinichi.

He just grinned at her.

She closed her eyes.

He put one hand on the side of her face a started to run his finger threw her hair.

" What are you doing ? " said Shinichi.

" Sshhh! " he said as he put a finger on her lips.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She panicked and opened her eyes.

And he released her from the kiss because she was frozen from shock.

* * *

" I pick truth and just guessing what you question is I did that because I have wanted to do that the moment I found out you are Tantei-Kun and my feelings became very clear that I have romantic feelings for you and I am starting to fall in love with you and I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me " said Kaito.

" I...I..." said Shinichi rambling.

" KUDO ! " screamed a voice.

Her eyes darted to the Detective Badge.

" Hello Megure ? " said Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid_ put his arm around her almost hugging she looked up at him and he just smiled at her and pulled her in closer carefully without hurting her arm.

She just growled at him and elbowed him with her hurt arm and rubbed it in pain while he just gave her a look of disapproval.

" Kudo I am afraid it is going to take longer than you thought maybe two more days or maybe more we do not know the outline of the cave that you are because it is unknown. And we can send up things through a small hole and we can send a wire and tube through we just need you to get it first " said Megure.

" Ok! " said Shinichi.

She shut the badge off again.

" Just great! " sighed Shinichi sarcastically.

" Shin-Chan shall we get back to our game or what? " said _Kaitou Kid._

But she ignored him so she could get the wire and she did but she did not want to come back with it. Thinking about it she could stay in the water but it was getting far too cold and she was starting to sneeze. She just gave up and came back with it and threw it on the ground where they would receive packages or sorts and would be used if or in case they needed water.

* * *

" Nice try Nakamori but I found the camera and we are just doing fine and I am may be stuck but I am not trapped " said _Kaitou Kid._

He broke the camera and listening device.

She glared at him.

" You look cold let me help you warm up " said Kaito.

She was dripping wet and the dress was now stuck to her and was a lot shorter and almost see through and sticking to her.

" You can wear trousers again until we get out of here and then it will be six days of dresses my Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

She sat beside him not looking in the eye.

" How is your arm ? " said Kaito.

" Fine " said Shinichi.

" You have not slept in a day maybe you should go back to sleep and I will keep an eye out for things " said Kaito.

" Or you could " said Shinichi.

" Or we both could " said _Kaitou Kid_ winking.

She growled at him.

" Quit flirting with me " said Shinichi.

He pouted.

" Shin-Chan is getting sleepy very sleepy and it is nap time " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he let the sleeping bomb in his hand erupt.

" Bastard " said managed to say just before falling asleep.

" Sweet Dreams " he said before he fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up first a couple hours later.

She blinked and realized that someone was holding her in a tight grip and she looked up it was _Kaitou Kid_ and he was fast asleep and he was hugging as if he was spooning her and she did not like this one bit as she was now bright red.

" Yuck " she said as she tried to push him away.

" What...what is happening ? " he said rubbing his one free eye.

" You are drooling all over me in your sleep is what is happening and get off me " said Shinichi.

" But you are so cute and you are really cuddly shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" And you are blushing you are actually blushing is there any chance that you just actually might like me more than you thought ? " said Kaito.

She just got redder and he took advantage of this moment and kissed her again but this time she had actually kissed him back.

He bit his lip as he deepened the kiss as he lowered his tongue and onto hers and she returned the favour. He took his gloves off as he put his fingers through her hair and she did the same to his as his hat fell off and they rolled onto the ground...

" Ouch! " said Shinichi.

" Did I bite you too hard or something? " he said seductively.

* * *

" My shoulder it hurts and..." said Shinichi.

" Let me have a look at it " said Kaito.

" Hey! " she said.

But he began to massage her shoulders.

" Shin-Chan you have a lot of stress in your shoulders and a muscle spasm just here " he said.

And he started to kiss her neck.

" So...so tense " he said and kissed her again as he grinned.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

And there were bubbles on the ground they looked angry, he quickly picked up his hat and stepped into shadows trying to do his best and hide.

" _KID_! " screamed Nakamori as he leaped out of the water with handcuffs already in his hand and he screamed through the mask.

And then other divers started to come through the water.

" Kudo Shinichi we are here to apply first aid and rescue " said the first aider.

And before she knew it she had a mask and breathing tank on and was getting first aid all at the same time and was being pulled out before she even could blink.

He only had one way out and he was going to have to take it but he was scared no he was terrified.

He closed his eyes and thought of one happy thought and something he could get if he just got out of their and he could taste her lips again. He could almost taste them and he wanted to taste them again and he vowed to himself that he would.

* * *

" Sorry Inspector but I have a Date scheduled but here have the Diamond it is not the one that I desire " said _Kaitou Kid._

He dropped a smoke bomb and he swam faster than the fish avoiding every single one of them and he got out just on time before any fish got in his way.

He quickly jumped out and avoided every single member of the Task Force by flipping and jump using all his smoke bombs and everything that he had left.

He saw a glimpse of Jii and he grinned as he saw the back for him and made his way successfully to him.

And exhausted he fell asleep five minutes later in the car.

* * *

 _Knock Knock._

She opened her door surprised to see a young boy with messy hair and violet eyes and a very stupid annoying grin on his face. And it was eerie but how much he looked like her. He pulled out a bunch of flowers that he was attempting to hide behind his back.

" Shin-Chan would you like to go on a date in five minutes with me and you have to wear a dress of course ? " said Kaito.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

" Ehm Nakamori is currently in my house with Hakuba asking me questions about..." said Shinichi.

The door was opened behind her.

" Kuroba this is so unexpected that you would turn up here " said Hakuba sarcastically.

" Hakuba " he said as he frowned.

" Kaito ? What are you doing here ? " said Nakamori.

Shinichi was now nervously and physically sweating.

" Silly of course I am visiting a family friend that I have not seen in years and after hearing what happened on the news her parents wanted me to check up on her and make sure that she is fine " said Kaito.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi.

" Kuroba I find it hard to believe that your family knows that Kudo`s and you have never mentioned it " said Hakuba.

* * *

" I did not know until today that my Dad taught Shin-Chan`s mother some disguise lessons and she and Mum are currently shopping in Italy I will show the pictures that she sent me " said Kaito taking out his phone and already showing the pictures.

Hakuba took the phone and looked at them.

" So, Inspector is it alright if I take Shin-Chan here to the Doctors for a check up and then for something to eat because she needs to eat more I am told " said Kaito.

" Ok! ...Hakuba I guess we are done here " said Nakamori.

" But...! " said Hakuba.

But he was pulled away by a ticked off Nakamori.

And they both went back in the house and the door was closed behind them.

"Your name is actually Kaito! " said Shinichi almost laughing and finding it hard to believe.

" Yes, it is 'One Truth' it really is " said Kaito.

She frowned at him.

And he just kissed her on the cheek and handed her the flowers making her blush.

" Oh, come on I was stuck in a cave with you for two days can't you just give me a day to process thing it has been less than twelve hours and I have not even been to sleep yet " said Shinichi.

" How is your arm ? " said Kaito.

He saw the cast and the bags under her eyes.

" Just a few broken bones it will be fine in a couple of weeks

" I brought a picnic basket we can just have picnic outside " said Kaito.

" Ok then " said Shinichi.

* * *

 **PUFF**

" I am wearing a dress ? ! " said Shinichi.

" Yes, you are! " said a grinning Kaito.

" Kuroba ! " said Shinichi angrily.

" Just call me Kaito and I will stop calling you Shin-Chan for a day or two ...maybe " said Kaito.

They were now eating the picnic.

" Who would have thought you would have been this annoying " said Shinichi.

" What I don't annoy you enough, I need to do it more " said Kaito.

" Oh, I have a case for you " said Kaito.

" Who`s? " said Shinichi.

He handed her a file.

" Mine...well I want your help and after you read this I think you will want to help " said Kaito.

" Ok! " said Shinichi quickly scanning through it.

She yawned.

And she ended up falling asleep on his chest and lap.

He grinned as he looked up at the sun and laid back against the tree, maybe would take a nap as well.

" Take care of her " said a female voice.

" Huh ? " he said as he looked up to see a small girl standing there.

" With Agasa dead and things moving so fast and people growing up there is no one to look after her or watch her back that has the same insanity she has and that only leaves you. Someone that is definitely more insane that she is and just try not to get her into too much trouble again " said Haibara.

" Agasa ? " said Kaito shocked.

" Yes, he died bravely and protect her and her secret because she does not let people get close and you seem the type of person that will just annoy her to the day she dies and will actually get somewhere " said Haibara.

" Thank you ? " said Kaito.

" I gave her something to help her sleep and get rid of those nightmares that is why she is currently asleep. But I don't understand why she is wearing a dress " said Haibara.

" We played a game she lost " said Kaito.

" She has you whipped and she did not even mean to do it and she did it so easily I have no idea how she does it but ..." said Haibara.

He was about to protest.

" Just put her in bed so she will be comfort and do not crawl into bed with her I will know I live in the same house and I have special liquids that can make very bad things happen and fast " said Haibara as she walked off.

This was not going to an easy relationship for him to start but he was going to put all of his heart and soul into it.

* * *

" Wake up ...I said wake up you are crushing me " said Shinichi.

He woke up and he realized that he was still in the cave and it was all just a dream.

" Sorry! " he said apologetically as he stood up.

" So how long were we asleep for? " said Kaito.

She rolled her eyes back.

" How am I supposed to know I was asleep as well because of you ...maybe six hours at the most " said Shinichi annoyed.

" My, me are you always this cranky when you wake up " he said almost singing.

She just yawned and rolled her eyes back.

" I will take that as a yes " said _Kaitou Kid._

He started to pace around.

* * *

" So Tantei-Kun Truth or Dare ? " said Kaito.

" I am done playing your twisted games " said Shinichi.

" So, I win and I claim my prize ..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" It is still you turn to go and I don't want to play anymore so no one wins " said Shinichi.

" Oh come Shin-Chan what else am I supposed to do to entertain myself we are stuck here for another two days and there is nothing to do " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Play with yourself then you seem like the kind of person with the imagine to do it " said Shinichi.

" You want me to 'play with myself' " he said shocked.

She did not realize what she had said or how it sounded.

" And stop calling me Shin-Chan already " said Shinichi.

" No fair " he said pouting.

He sat beside her but she moved away from him.

* * *

" So how about we talk about the fact that I kissed you and confessed to you about my feelings for you " said Kaito.

" Pass " said Shinichi.

" I will make you talk! " he said bluffing.

" How ? " said Shinichi.

" Annoy you with everything I have got " said Kaito.

" _KID_ I put up with Kogoro, going back to the first grade and deal with Sonoko on a daily basis I have more than enough patience to outwait you " said Shinichi.

" And if I just happen to know a way of here would you be willing to speak to me then ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

" You are lying, you have to be " said Shinichi.

" Are you willing to risk it and wait here with me for days and days without coffee or a book to read ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

She huffed.

" What do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

" Go on a date with me and get to know me " said Kaito.

" Trust me you do not want someone like me in your life it will only cause lead to misery and death like it does for everyone " said Shinichi.

" Is this because of Agasa died to save you ? " said Kaito.

" You have no right! " said Shinichi almost screaming.

" I thought so " said Kaito.

Well his dream had actually helped him some way.

She threw a fish at him in anger.

" GAH! " he screamed fleeing from the fish that was currently being thrown at him.

* * *

" Tantei-Kun come on we need to talk about this " said Kaito.

She darted him and he immediately fell asleep.

He woke up an hour later with his monocle and hat gone and was thrown in the water. He looked it at shocked and he grabbed the hat that was still floating but the monocle had already sunk to the bottom.

" You lying bastard there is not another way out of here " said Shinichi.

" You unmasked me " said Kaito sadly.

" You deserved it " said Shinichi.

" No, you just like being in control and because you are not and stuck down here with me you are not in control and you have very few options and you cannot avoid me. You are panicking and acting stupidly " said Kaito.

" I want out of here already " said Shinichi pacing the cave.

" Well sorry you can't and I am sorry but we are stuck down here until they are able to get through so ..." said Kaito.

" I am not going to talk to you " said Shinichi.

" But you already are " said Kaito.

" Leave me alone " said Shinichi.

" I can't there is nowhere to go and I don't want to " said Kaito.

She kicked the wall angrily hurting herself.

" Ouch! " said Shinichi hopping around in pain.

She was about to fall when Kaito was able to catch her just in time.

" Gotcha! " said Kaito.

" Come on Tantei-Kun you need to calm down " said Kaito.

" Did you have a nightmare or something? " said Kaito.

She froze.

" I hate being trapped ok! " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Just sit down and we can play a game of cards or something " said Kaito.

" You would only cheat " said Shinichi.

He had a fake reaction of being hurt by her words.

" That hurt Tantei-Kun that really hurt " said Kaito.

He was now playing with a yoyo that he took out of his pocket a Shinichi just watched it go up and down.

* * *

 **POW**

They both looked around to see that they had just received a package from the tube as they both looked at each other and ran to see what it was.

" Medication for you my Love " said Kaito.

She just growled at him.

" And some food to eat and some water to drink " said Kaito.

He said as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

" A Book for you how unsurprising and a threatening letter from Nakamori for me and handcuffs for you to arrest me " said Kaito.

He just threw them in the water.

" Clothes and other stuff will be coming " said Kaito.

She picked up one of the sandwiches and stared at it curiously.

* * *

" Eat it I did not poison it and you need something to eat so you can take some medication and I can take a look at your arm and head. I have the bandages right here and you need a check up...so sit " said Kaito.

" If it will get you to shut up then " said Shinichi.

He blushed a little.

" If you take your shirt off I can put the cream and the bandages on properly " said Kaito.

Her eye twitched.

" I will not peek or look at anything that I am not suppose to " said Kaito.

" Pervert! " said Shinichi.

He just blushed even more.

" I really just want to help you really my hands will not anywhere they are not supposed to and neither will my hands...I am not saying this very well am I " said Kaito.

" NO! " said Shinichi.

But she just grabbed one of the t-shirts and covered herself and he took this as a signal that he could.

He started to rub the cream in her shoulder and wipe away some blood that was still there.

" You have another scar here and is that a cracking sound I hear in your shoulder and are you going to tell me why there an actual dent in your head right next were you got hit in the head. Is this why you blacked out so many times and...do you have any medical problems that I need to know about?...And here take these pills to take away some of the pain...Have you been in pain all this time because I did not realize that until now ...You are ignoring me ...Stop laughing at me..." said Kaito.

" Are you done? " said Shinichi.

" Yes " he said.

And Shinichi stuck her head through the t-shirt and he helped her pull it down and put her arm through it delicately.

" There see I never seen or touched anything that I was not supposed to...and you are just ignoring me while reading a book " said Kaito.

* * *

 **PUFF**

" Hey! Give it back " said Shinichi.

" You will get the book back when you have a little chat with me, since you have seen my face I would like to know more about how you got 'shrunk' as you say " said Kaito.

" You are not going to stop are you " said Shinichi.

He just grinned.

" At least let me see the book first " said Shinichi.

He brought the book from his back.

" Hit on the head forced fed a poison that was meant to kill not do what it did to me " said Shinichi snatching the book.

" Someone tried to kill you! " said Kaito shocked.

" Countless people have and you got the answer you wanted and now I would like to get back to my book if you don't mind " said Shinichi.

" What am I supposed to do if you are reading I have not much to do " said Kaito.

" Amuse yourself and you can always talk to yourself you do it a lot anyway " said Shinichi.

He kept on clicking his tongue every time Shinichi turned a page trying to annoy her into talking to him but she just ignored him and this was annoying him even more.

* * *

" You have not been to the bathroom since we got here " said Kaito.

She went red and she then closed the book angrily.

" Yes, I have but you were asleep and stop pouring water trying to make me need to go. It is not going to work " said Shinichi.

" Oh yes, it is ...because I need to go now and ..." said Kaito.

" You stinking bastard, you farted and. yuck ...I think I going to be sick ..." said Shinichi coughing and almost throwing up.

" You are going to kill me by choking to death " said Shinichi.

He just looked like a dog that did a shit on the bathroom floor and that is what he did that stank the cave up.

" I think I am going to be sick " said Shinichi.

" Hey it is all because of that... _finny thing_ I had to eat " said Kaito protesting.

" Don't put this on me " said Shinichi poking him in the chest.

* * *

He sprayed something and she immediately covered her mouth but the smell went away.

" How about a dance Tantei-Kun? " said Kaito.

 **PUFF**

She was wearing a silver sparkly dress.

" Hey stop changing my clothes it is creepy and intrusive " said Shinichi.

" The sparkle goes with your eyes " said Kaito.

" Yeah pick up lines do not work with me, sorry but there is no way... Hey I don't want to dance...there is not even music " said Shinichi.

He just hummed a tune.

They danced.

" There that was not so bad was it " said Kaito

" Just one more day to go, just one more day to go " said Shinichi.

They both got bored again after they were sent more packages and eaten food and did random stuff.

Shinichi had read her book at least five times and already knew it word by word and even closed her eyes saying the whole book out loud sending Kaito to sleep and herself ten minutes later.

* * *

" My name is Kuroba Kaito, just in case you were wondering ...and you are still asleep when I tell you this " said Kaito.

He was really getting fed up with his suit and he took off the coat that was starting to weigh him down. And he soon found out how cold it actually was the minute he had taken it off and wrapped it around himself like a blanket.

He looked at Shinichi and he could see the hairs on her arms standing she was also cold and it was just going to make her get sicker if she was not warm. He lied down beside her and wrapped the coat between the both of them and he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

He was having another dream another beautiful dream that he also had and he was kissing Shinichi again, sadly he did know this was a dream this time.

" What the hell! " screamed Shinichi.

He opened his eyes and he was shocked to see what he was doing.

" You just kissed me. AGAIN, and what are doing beside me when I sleep and why is your jacket on me with you...What? " said Shinichi.

He scratched at his head as he sat up.

" Sorry I was having a dream and I guess things got the best of me and I must have... moved in my sleep. I do it a lot... sometimes at home...sorry " said Kaito.

" What were you dreaming about ? " said Shinichi rhetorically.

He touched her lips.

" NO! No way No freaking way! " said Shinichi.

" Why not? " he said winking.

She deadpanned her face almost frozen.

" You still did not hit me for the last time I kissed you and for you that is saying something as you are not really complaining and have not hit me this time and you are blushing now. And you really have not complained " said Kaito.

" I am a Detective " said Shinichi.

" And a very cute, smart and well rounded one at that " said Kaito.

" You are a thief and ..." said Shinichi.

" Can I kiss you or not since you are awake? " said Kaito.

" No! " said Shinichi.

" But there is doing else to do and it will be fun and make time fly " said Kaito.

" So, you want to do me to make time go by " said Shinichi.

He turned bright red.

" I did not mean it like that and you know that " said Shinichi.

He just smiled.

" You know a normal person would have moved by now or at least even move an inch away from me " said Kaito.

This made her back away.

He just chuckled.

" You are shy very shy " said Kaito.

He touched her cheek.

" Just stop me if you want me to stop and my name is Kuroba Kaito and I hope I can trust you with it and with my secret " he said.

He kissed her gently on the lips and he then smiled as their lips parted.

She just blinked and walked away in shock.

* * *

" Shin-Chan ? " he said.

" J-just give me a minute to process things...I just ..." said Shinichi.

" How about this tell you the reason behind why I steal and you do not make any judgements until I am actually finished telling you the full story and then 'We' can go from there " said Kaito as he patted the ground beside him.

"...? " said Shinichi as she walked back over and slowly sat beside him looking him in the eye.

" Well it first starts off really with my Mum in France and you already kind of know this but what you don't know is that she met my Dad on the job and when I tell you this it may sound like a love story but I swear that it is real ...and don't give me that look " said Kaito.

So, he went on to tell her _everything and I mean everything._

" Right Ok...magic...witches...Hakuba as a class mate really!...I am sorry about your Father I did not know ...So ? " said Shinichi.

" So, what do you think ? " said Kaito.

" I don't know but I don't want to arrest you anymore ...unless you make me mad " said Shinichi.

" How about you tell me about what happened with you ? " said Kaito.

" What ? Why ? " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan come on you need to talk to someone and you can't keep it all bottled up forever it is bad for you and is really stressful for you I can see what it does to you and I don't like it " said Kaito.

" And keeping secrets like this just might actually save lives including yours " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan! Honey I am trapped in a cave with you and there are people currently trying to kill me for a 'magical rock' as you put it. I think your secrets are safe with me and I can protect myself and you if I have to and my Mum and Jii can do the same and Nakamori`s are just fine and I could go on. You don't also have to be brave someone can hold some of the weight that you are carrying you do not have to carry the weight if the world. People want to help you and I can be one of those people that is there for you even if it is just as a friend but I would prefer boyfriend " said Kaito.

" Ever such the gentleman " said Shinichi sarcastically.

* * *

" So how about a kiss ? " said Kaito.

" No! " said Shinichi.

He pouted.

" A Date if we get out of here the next day " said Shinichi.

He smiled happy and kissed her without thinking.

" You are no gentleman " said Shinichi.

" Kuroba Kaito No! " said Kaito.

" But _Kaitou Kid_ is " said Kaito.

She just glared at him.

" So, tell me why do you not want me to kiss you ...I mean it is not like you have been kissed...You have never kissed someone before! " he said shocked.

" I was stuck as a child for two years of my teenage life and boys are scared of a girl like me and ..." said Shinichi.

" Well that would put a dent in things and I am not entirely scared of you " said Kaito.

" So, I guess I was your first and second kiss! " he said guilty.

" I never kissed you back " said Shinichi.

" Then how bout now or are you shy? " said Kaito.

She flushed.

" You are " said Kaito.

" So innocent " said Kaito.

" S-shut up " said Shinichi.

" But I think it is sweet and adorable innocence that I like about you, it shows you are not entirely grown up just yet " said Kaito.

She growled at him.

" Why did I have to get stuck own here with you of all people " said Shinichi.

" Thank You by the way " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi confused.

" You saved me from drowning and I was not my best self at that moment " said Kaito.

" I owe you " said Shinichi.

" It is not a competition so stop keeping scores " said Kaito.

" Ugh I am bored...and I need to use the bathroom " said Shinichi.

" Here is some toilet paper and a bag to put it in " said Kaito.

"...? " said Kaito.

" Oh, come on you only have peed since we got here so it is obvious " said Kaito.

" Stop keeping records " said Shinichi embarrassed.

" I have ...not " said Kaito.

She just came back with her face all red.

" So...we still have at least a day or more what do you want to do ? " said Kaito.

* * *

" I guess tell you some of the things that happened with me since you told me yours it is only fair to share " said Shinichi.

She told him a lot.

" so, the gut that tried to blow me or that other girl up is actually one of the good guys and that girl was one of the bad guys turned good. But also turned small and decided to stay that way ...I always thought she was weir and was like you but well...and so much ...I think they know _Snake_ somehow and ...can you help me take them down...If you can take them down then you can take _Snake_ down " said Kaito.

" Yeah ? " said Shinichi.

" Good! " said Kaito.

Shinichi yawned.

" I am going back to sleep " said Shinichi.

" You are sleeping a lot down here " said Kaito.

" Those pills make me sleepy and I am always being told that I do not sleep enough " said Shinichi.

" It is cold do you want my jacket for a blanket ? " said Kaito.

" I suppose " said Shinichi already falling asleep.

" You look tired you can sleep beside me if you don't kiss me that is " said Shinichi.

" Really " he said happily.

" And you are already asleep " said Kaito.

" Don't answer me if it is ok that I hug you in your sleep " said Kaito.

"..." said Shinichi.

" I will take that as a yes " said Kaito happily.

He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead a fell back to sleep while hugging her.

* * *

" KUDO! " screamed Megure.

" Huh ? " she said as she was waking up and rubbing her eyes confused.

Then she looked at the tube a police radio was put through.

" _KID!_ You are trapped and I am going to get you this time you have nowhere to run and you are mine " screamed Nakamori.

They both covered their ears in pain as they could even hear him without it.

" I am here " said Shinichi talking the police radio.

" We will be able to get you out earlier than expected in a couple of minutes we will start tunnelling our way through so be careful and if anything starts to move tell us " said Megure.

" Ok! " said Shinichi.

" So, I am may about to be arrested " said Kaito.

" Yeah maybe but I am too tired to do it and I never saw your face because I slept so much and did not even have the energy and I am injured and you are just so annoying " said Shinichi.

" Thank You? " said Kaito putting his hat and a monocle back on.

" I can finally get a shower and use a bathroom and sleep in my own bed " said Shinichi. happily.

 **BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG**

" And I have a date for tomorrow " said Kaito.

" Hey can I stay at yours since it is late and we are both exhausted and a little claustrophobic under the circumstances " said Kaito.

" If you can escape without being arrested I will think about it " said Shinichi.

He put his arm around her.

" The great _KID-Sama_ will always escape " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Say that to the fish " said Shinichi.

He backed away in fear as she looked at him with a fish expression.

" EVIL! " he said.

" Yeah, yeah " said Shinichi.

 **BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG**

The ground was finally broke and the water was being drained and being blocked off.

" Sorry Shin-Chan but I am going to need to borrow you clothes " said _Kaitou Kid._

" WAIT WHAT? " said Shinichi.

* * *

She did not get an answer as she just saw a mist of pink smoke.

And she woke up in an ambulance with Sonoko at her side already talking and giving her a headache.

" All clear you can go home " said The Doctor.

" Good I am going straight to bed " said Shinichi.

" Let me help you with that " said a voice.

" Thank you " said Shinichi.

" Welcome " said the voice.

She was currently in a taxi going home a she soon fell asleep.

But when she woke up when the car arrived at home she soon realized that the driver was _Kaitou Kid._

She just blinked.

" You are really sleepy aren't you " said Kaito.

" _KID_ " said Shinichi.

" Kaito but you already knew that " said Kaito.

" You stole my clothes and put me in your clothes " said Shinichi.

" Well...yes but you were adorable looking like me " said Kaito.

She just rolled her eyes back and got out of the car.

And he ran out with a suitcase in his hand.

" So, can I stay with you tonight? In the spare room, of course " said Kaito.

" NO! " said Shinichi.

He pouted as the door was slammed on his face.

" Pick you up at eight tomorrow! " he shouted.

" Ok " said Shinichi.

" Great " said Kaito.

She opened the door.

" And one more thing you change my clothes again and I will kill and I will not go to jail for it because I know many ways to kill you and cover it up with any evidence " said Shinichi.

" Oh Shin-Chan there is no such thing as the perfect murder all Detectives say that and prove that every single day as you are one of them " said Kaito.

" Why are you giving me a lecture ? " said Shinichi.

" I don't know " said Kaito.

She kissed him and then slammed the door on his face as he was in shock blushing and smiling there just standing there still for ten minutes.


End file.
